


fire back on your tongue

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Trans James Madison, fwbs to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: James and Alexander have a with-benefits rivalry going on. Until Alexander asks James to stay for the night, at least.





	fire back on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i love madilton and this idea came while i was looking at a prompt list so this sort of happened?? also featuring platonic jeffmads because those two are good friends (and they share an apartment in this au). also for genpromptbingo, the prompt being confessions.
> 
> enjoy!

"Stay here tonight," Alexander says, and James' blood roars in his ears. He turns around as he sees his rival with benefits, his forehead dripping with sweat and his shirt rumpled; he hasn't put any boxers on after having sex with James. He shouldn't say yes— his personal rule is to not stay afterwards, to not grow attached. He still does the same with Alexander when they aren't behind closed doors; he backs up Thomas in his arguments with him, he mumbles out insults he doesn't mean.

Because Alexander looks even more beautiful on the day to day than with his long hair splayed against the bed. Because they were friends once before Thomas broke their relationship apart and only left bitterness and a rivalry that is only that in name.

"Please," Alexander adds after a long minute of silence.

James breathes deep and gets inside the bed. Alexander takes his boxers from the ground and puts them on, and he's biting his lip so hard James fears he's going to make himself bleed. James puts a hand on his jaw and does the only thing he knows how to do with Alexander— he kisses him. It's not a clash of teeth and tongues and lips as it's usually is when they're having sex. It's soft and with slow movement of their lips, their tongues brushing but not quite meeting. When he pulls away, his heart thumps against his chest hard.

"What made you do that, Madison?" Alexander asks, cocking his head to the side. He's smiling the slightest bit, his lip quirked.

"I don't know what to do with you besides kiss you, Alex," he responds, a hand placed on the nape of his neck. Alexander relaxes against his touch, his hand on his arm, fingers brushing against his t-shirt. "You're so— stunning." The words leave his mouth without his consent, and he wants to escape the situation for a split second. Don't grow attached was his first rule when he started sleeping with Alexander, and he'd broken it a long time ago.

"That doesn't sound like something a non-attached friend with benefits would say," Alexander retorts, and James shakes his head and rolls his eyes. He doesn't hear the younger man laugh often, but now that he does, it makes his skin tingly with love and so much he can't even begin to categorize into groups of feelings. "I mean, it's not like I mind."

James makes a sound between a huff and a chuckle. "I just... like you, Alex. We were friends for a while and I was just accepting the fact I was into men, so I... God, I need to shut up."

"No! It's alright. I'm not the most known for shutting up, anyway."

James grins. This feels all too familiar, like he's seen movies with this exact same sceneraio that he thought was unrealistic, yet here he is, his heart jittery when he looks at Alexander's brown eyes. "Talk less, smile more," he mocks Aaron playfully, and Alexander laughs so hard he coughs afterwards. "But, in all seriousness— I just. Uh."

"I like you too," Alexander supplies, and James makes a noise of distress before coughing. He turns around to see a glass of water — Alexander probably left it there before he got there. He drinks from it gratefully. "Can I kiss you, James?"

"O-oh." He's left speechless; he's always been the quiet one in his friend groups, so this isn't particularly new. But his heart will implode right there and then. "Sure," he nods, and Alexander's fingers dig into his short hair and kisses him. It's fierce and his heart burns against his chest, his entire body trembling as Alexander kisses him as if his life depended on it. "Shit," he says as soon as their lips aren't touching.

"Would you consider us to be dating now, James?"

James puts on his best fake science-y voice and goes, "If we wake up tangled tomorrow morning, it's a yes from me."

Alexander laughs and gives a quick peck to his cheek. "Let's sleep, then. Tommy won't be pleased in the least with this development."

"He'll be happy I found someone, at least," James shrugs and lets himself relax. Alexander's feet press against his and he can't help but grin. "Good night, Alex."

"Good night, James. I'm glad you stayed."

Alexander sounds so honest it makes James' heartbeat quicken before he breathes and closes his eyes. He wants to kiss him senseless. As he falls asleep, he thinks of going on dates with him, kissing him good night and making love to him more than just having sex.

When he wakes up, Alexander is still fast asleep; considering he's seen him tweet 'good morning' at six in the morning, it's quite a feat. Their legs are tangled and Alexander's face is buried against his chest, even if it's too soft without his binder. He stays still for what seems like hours, his hand on Alexander's and the other in his middle, holding him tight. All his dreams seem to be coming true when he wakes up and grins at him lovingly, giving him a quick peck on the lips that makes him melt.

"Well, it's a yes from you."

"It's a yes from me," James nods. Their lips meet again, despite Alexander's terrible morning breath. "Go brush your teeth," he murmurs, and Alexander laughs before getting up and going to the bathroom. James turns on his phone and sees Thomas' messages about how he didn't come back to their apartment. He sees it's barely seven in the morning and he chuckles before messaging his best friend back.

"You already told Tommy Boy?" Alexander asks when he comes back with a towel around his waist.

James shakes his head. "Can you stop calling him that?" Alexander sticks his tongue out. "Well, yeah, I told him. He's more than asleep right now, though, so he should read it in a few hours more. How do you live waking up at seven?"

"Usually I wake up earlier." He kisses the bridge of James' nose and smiles, his hair dripping droplets of water into James' forehead. "Are you gonna shower, or are you going to go home?"

"I'm gonna shower at my apartment." James kisses him in the lips, trying for it to be quick, but Alexander puts a hand on his cheek and deepens the kiss, and they end up close together, Alexander's hand on James' shoulder. He's taller than him by three inches, so he's lowering his knees so they're in the same level. "Wanna go get coffee later?"

"Of course."

James smiles, kisses him again, takes his phone and puts his jeans on quick before opening the door of Alexander's apartment. He leaves and walks back to his place, thinking about how yesterday started simply with Alexander messaging him a 'wanna come here?' and it ended up with this. His heart feels full once he opens the door to his and Thomas' apartment.

Thomas is still fast asleep, but he wakes him up by poking at his cheek still. He opens his eyes and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's like, five in the morning .I missed you. Where the fuck were you?"

"I was at Alex's."

"Since when do you call him Alex." Thomas' voice is flat.

James raises his eyebrows as he deadpans, "Since we started dating."

"Ha-ha, nice late April's Fools joke, Jemmy. Night."

James' hand presses against his shoulder when he's about to turn around into a blanket burrito. "No, for real. He asked me to stay there and we talked about feelings and shit. I'm going to get coffee with him after I shower."

He groans and turns around to see his friend. "Your taste in men is terrible."

James snorts. "Yours too, Thomas. See ya." He goes straight to the bath, knowing he can talk about this with Thomas later. He's got to shower and he has a date to attend. Excitement bubbles up underneath his skin.


End file.
